Slenderfolk (5e Race)
Slenderfolk "Fuckers are creepy. Hardly talk, they just fuckin'... Stand over ya. Fuckin' creepy." -Fraktur, a Fontbones general, on the topic of Slenderfolk. Physical Description Slenderfolk are incredibly tall and slim creatures, and very pale, their skin being completely white. They have no visible facial features, apart from bone/cheek marks and occasionally small, visible places where their eyes would've been. They are very intimidating creatures, almost always wearing a formal suit, very clean and tidy. History Below is an interview from the only known scholar of slenderfolk's history, Garachio 'Slim' Carrigan, interviewed by Quora Quota. "Slenderfolk..." Garachio puffs a cigar. "Many, many years ago, longer than I've lived, or you've lived, or anyone that isn't immortal has lived, there existed a... creature." He puffs his cigar a second time, his eyes betraying a bit of fear. "A creature, of which now the name is now simply associated with the race they gave birth to. The 'Slenderman', that was what they called it, was the first to be considered a 'slenderfolk'." Garachio leans forwards in his chair, his posture changing from a more comfortable one to one showing more tense emotions. "It was a cruel creature, with just one desire; To bring suffering to many. He would choose one person, and from that day forth, that person's life... Became horrid." He shook his head, leaning back, his eyes wide like discs. "Nobody knows why he would do this... But eventually, the Slenderman split. And split again. And again, and again. After a thousand or so years without ever reproducing, the Slenderman had got what it wanted. Enough trauma and death had been brought by its hand to make more of itself..." He puffed the last bits of his cigar, flicking it into a nearby bin. "Those were the first slenderfolk. Nobody knows what happened to the Slenderman, but some claim he still lurks around, as a patron to his people..." Society Slenderfolk do not have exact societies, rather they prefer to live on their own, though they are typically the same in this; They prefer to live in darker open areas, near civilizations of others, but rarely interact with them. Relationships Slenderfolk are usually always skeptical to anything, unless they know how they are and what they've done. They tend to like to kill off anything that comes into their 'space'. Slenderfolk Names Slenderfolk have a very simple naming system, leading many SlenderFolk to have similar or the same names, as it consists of a prefix, usually referring to one of their traits, usually something relating to their height or slimness, then the suffix of 'man' for male, or 'woman' for female. The prefix is usually '-Nder.' Male: Slenderman, Lankyman, Menderman Female: Tallerwoman, Fenderwoman, Henderwoman. Slenderfolk Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Horrorterror. Your choice of Dexterity, Constitution, or Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Slenderfolk have unnaturally long lives, giving them a small population. They are considered mature at 50 years of age, and so far have not seen any die of age. Alignment. Slenderfolk typically are more self-centered, not caring for others, making them typically Neutral or Evil in alignment. Size. Slenderfolk surpass even the tallest of humans, at 9-10 feet tall, however they are very thin, with most weighing only between 40-50 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Blindsight. Even though you lack eyes, you can still see. You have 60 feet of Blindsight, and are blind beyond this radius. Tentacles. You have six long black tentacles, sprouting from your back. They are natural weapons that deal 1d4 slashing damage, and have the finesse and reach properties. They may also hold light objects. Static Vision. As an action towards a creature that can see you within 30 feet, you can force a creature to make a DC (8+Proficiency Bonus+Your Intelligence Modifier) Charisma saving throw, taking 2d6 psychic damage and being stunned until the start of their next turn on a failed save, or half with no stun on a success. The damage increases by 1d6 at 7th, 11th, and 17th levels. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. Disappearance. As a reaction to a creature moving at least 10 feet towards you that you can see, you may teleport up to half of your movement speed away from the creature. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. Languages. You can speak and comprehend Common, Uvarin, and one language of your choice. You can also 'read' Qualith. Qualith is the written language of the mind flayers, which involves using tentacles to record and play back thoughts and memories. Category:Hall of Shame